


The Ties that Bind

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men
Genre: Avengers & X-Men mash up, Daddy Logan, Let us not forget Hydra is always up to no good, Logan learns to be a father, Lots of Original Characters who are clones of Logan & various other Mutants, Multi, Weapon X program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: This story is based on a Role Play I have been privileged to play with DannyPhantomHalfa who created all the Original Characters in this story that are clones (I snuck in one Original Character, Vanessa Pyre). DannyP also came up with some of the story with me... and we both hope you all enjoy the read :)Hydra has continued the Weapon X Program even adding their own twisted touch to the project. Run by Madame Hydra aka Viper herself, this new updated Weapon X program has done lots of genetic modification and cloning to recreate Weapon X/Wolverine through various clones. They have spliced the DNA of other Mutants into that of Logan's in order to create the Perfect Weapons which will then be turned loose on all of Hydra's (or should I say, Madame Hydra’s) enemies.But what Viper doesn't count on.... is those 'Weapons' escaping. Nor did she anticipate that these clones known as The Howletts would find their way to their progenitor, Logan.And when the Howlett clones do meet up with the legendary Wolverine... Logan is confronted with the responsibility of Parenthood. Can he meet the challenge... or will this be the downfall of the Wolverine?





	The Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story takes place between Captain America: The Winter Soldier & Age of Ultron. After The Wolverine... and sometime roughly around the end of Season 2/beginning of Season 3 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The only sounds are the strangled screams of a teenage boy in distress, the periodic crackle and zap of an electric current being discharged, and the steady drip of water. Every zap causes the teenaged boy to jolt up off the plastic table he is strapped securely to. When the super charged cattle prod leaves his bared skin, the hose opens up, and he is soaked. The boy sputters as the strong stream of water hits his face directly.

  “You did a very naughty thing, X-25.” Comes the smooth, husky voice of a woman.

  “Danny! My name is Danny!” The boy shouts out then pops his adamantium claws, three on each hand and one from each foot… but his arms and legs are secured enough that he cannot cut his restraints or his keepers. He has shouted this before… like a mantra, repeating it every time he experiences these ‘compliance sessions’. The only retort he gets is the augmented cattle prod to the side of his head. The teen arches up and clenches his jaw so tight that the only sounds he makes are groans and growls. The woman tsks and shakes her blonde head at the boy.

  “No… silly boy, you are X-25… a weapon of Hydra and nothing more. And since you so eagerly cut off Dr. Cornelius’ hand, consequences must be dealt with. Because as our weapon, X-25… we must temper you from time to time. Until you comply and obey unequivocally.” The woman says as she steps closer. She is dressed in a sleek, green corset and tight black pants. Her long, wavy blonde hair is up in a high pony tail. A cold smirk plays upon her red painted lips. “Such a shame that you damaged the doctor so savagely. He had done such wonderful work on you and some of your siblings. Oh well, you just turned out to be more like the man you’re cloned from than anticipated.” She says casually as she eyes the boy being tortured. Danny knows exactly who this woman is referring to…. Weapon X… aka The Wolverine… his and his siblings progenitor, James Howlett.

  Danny has been told this for as long as he can remember that he is a clone. Or at least in part, because Danny has more powers than just claws, heightened senses, and a healing factor… he can go intangible at will, fly, emit a sonic screech… all very ‘ghost like’. And he doesn’t know the full extent of his powers either. But if he could concentrate long enough, he could phase right through this table… but the shocking resumes. The water enhancing the electrical conductivity as the high current arcs through his body and dances down his metal skeleton… jolting Danny. Every muscle contracts in erratic pulses and thought of any kind becomes impossible. There is only the pain… and the poisoned words of Madame Hydra.

  "Once you are completely compliant, X-25... You will be the sword that Hydra wields to cut down all our enemies once and for all.” She tells him. “As well as anyone else who dares to try and stop us… for you are my Perfect Weapon.”  
_______

 

_Two hours later_ ….

Danny is cold and wet and jittery as he sits in his cell scratching absently at his neck and the collar that suppresses his powers. The walls are coated in vibranium which cancels out energy pulses of all kinds, this then is a second line of defense preventing the teen from escaping by phasing through the walls. Plus, vibranium resists adamantium… it is the only metal that can do this besides adamantium itself. He has thought about escaping more times than he can count. He doesn't know how many though because his memories are spotty. Hydra puts him through ‘compliance training’ on a regular basis… or at least that's the only thing he can deduce. But he's stubborn and fights the programing at every turn. He doesn't remember why now… he just knows he has to fight it. He says what they want to hear, does what they want him to do most of the time… that doesn't mean he likes it.

  “Danny? Danny, are you okay?” Comes a young female voice from across the long hall way. M-13 is painted above the barred door and teenaged girl with shoulder length, lime green hair is looking very much concerned at him with her gray eyes.

  "I'm fine, Lizzy. Nothing to worry about. They can't hurt me… I'm too tough for them. You know that.” Danny says to reassure his sister.

  “They took Damien after they brought you back.” Comes another girl’s voice from the cell next to his. This girl is the same age as him with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Danny bristles at this news.

  "Did they say what they were going to do to him?” Danny then asks with an edge of panic in his voice to his twin sister. He doesn't get an immediate reply. “Dani! Tell me what you know! NOW!” He then demands as he presses his tingling body against the bars.

  "The Madame made comments about putting Damien through the Weapon X process.” She finally tells him with a saddened tone hiding her face behind the curtain of her hair.

  "What?! He's only seven!” Danny says heatedly and slams his head against the bars. As he gives a feral growl, his claws come out… and he starts slashing at the bars. He doesn't stop, not even when the guards come. They are swift and efficient and still Danny slashes at the bars. He only stops when they put enough tranqs in him to knock him out.  
\-------

 

The next time Danny's bright, blue eyes open, he is strapped securely to the ‘compliance training’ chair. He looks around groggily and notices Madame Hydra approach.

  "You just can't resist being a naughty boy, can you… X-25?” She says with her poisonous smile.

  “Danny… my name is Danny.” Is all he says to her, choosing to keep his eyes straight ahead.

  "Did the other Weapons tell you about X-27? Was that what set you off?” Her husky voice comes closer. Then she's at his ear… “His screams lasted the entire process. All the way up until he passed out.” His only retort is a feral growl then his claws come out in the blink of an eye. Madame Hydra smiles at this. “Now he's ready to kill.” She whispers and then the shock treatment starts and Danny’s jaw clenches tight.

  ‘ _MynameisDanny. MynameisDanny. MynameisDanny. Mynameis-is_ …’ Danny repeats over and over in his mind until the pain and electricity break his thoughts. Soon the only thing he knows is darkness.

  ' _Danny_.’  
_____

 

The day is bright and clear and the liberal crowd that is gathered around the Circle Square in Indianapolis, Indiana is considerably and surprisingly swollen for such a red state.

  “And now it is my pleasure to introduce to y’all my mother and the next Senator of our great state of Indiana… Vivian Green!” The crowd cheers loudly at the young woman’s introduction. She claps and steps aside as a lovely, middle-aged woman steps out onto the stage and approaches the podium.

  "Thank you, Samantha. You're getting quite good at this Public Service thing yourself. Perhaps it will one day be a family job if you decide to run for office that is. My daughter would do well and we do need more representatives in our government who are powered individuals… because a true democracy represents ALL of its citizens.” The Democratic candidate for State Senator starts… and her speech goes on highlighting the Equal Rights movement for super-powered individuals.

  “Like all of those who have been oppressed before us, it is now our time to stand up and demand equal rights by voting for those who can rewrite the current laws on the books and write new ones to protect those rights.” Vivian then finishes and thanks everyone for attending and that she hopes they go vote this November.

  She then steps away from the podium, heads down the stairs on the front of the stage, and starts walking amongst the people. She is shaking hands with various people of all types… Black, Latino, White, Gay, Trans, Mutants, and Inhumans alike. Then she approaches a bearded man of average height. He smiles at her, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. As she starts to pull her hand back, he holds on tighter.

  “Hall Hydra.” He says coldly… his brown eyes flash yellow briefly as he lifts a gun in his free hand and fires three shots. Senate Candidate Green is struck by all three directly in the heart. He drops the gun. The people around them scream out in horror but as the closest individuals try to grab the assailant, a smoke bomb goes off at his feet. The area in a twenty foot radius is quickly obscured by thick smoke. Everyone just winds up grabbing at each other and when the smoke clears, the assailant is gone.

  Whilst the police and FBI do everything they can to find the assassin, an old woman is cleared at the security checkpoint. She walks away down the straight line streets in a crowd of other people all headed towards a nearby parking garage. She breaks away from that group to head up to the third floor. A white Comcast van is waiting there in the security cameras blind spot. As she approaches the vehicle, the side door slides open and the old woman’s form shifts once inside revealing a teenaged boy with mocha skin and long, black hair done up in dreads. The suit he is wearing is black, form-fitting, and made from unstable molecules.

  "Good work, R-2. You're one of the best.” The boy’s Hydra Handler says in cold praise as he speaks into his smartphone, this reactivates R-2s AntiPower Collar. “For a clone, that is.” The man then adds mockingly. R-2 says nothing as he watches the mocha skin of his hand shiver away into cerulean blue... he doesn't even look at his Handler with his yellow eyes. R-2 can't help but think deep down whether that woman he killed really deserved to die. She talked about equal rights for super-powered people. Then again, Hydra says ALL politicians lie… and the sad truth is ALL super-powered people are dangerous and are only good for serving as weapons… nothing more.

  After a long drive back to base, R-2 gets out of the van in cuffs. He doesn't offer any resistance as his Handler and guards urge him into the top secret, super secure base located under an office parking garage in Detroit. He is quickly escorted to his debriefing. Madame Hydra is waiting in the plush office space with a happy smile upon her red lips.

  “You did an excellent job, R-2. With that meddlesome woman out of the way, policy change towards dealing with the Gifted is delayed. That's good business for us. As a reward… I'm going to let you have… this.” Madame Hydra says merrily then cuts a small slice of the chocolate cake sitting out on the desk for R-2 to enjoy. The teen has had only a handful of ‘treats’, one for each of his successful missions… and this is no different. R-2 greedily devours the sweet treat using a hand to stuff the cake into his mouth. He then licks his fingers clean of the chocolate frosting.

  “Thank you, Madame Hydra. Thank you.” The blue teen says gratefully to the blonde woman in green.

  "Now get out of my sight.” She then says callously with her back to the boy. The guards take R-2 back to his cell. One of them pushes the blue boy in roughly.

  "You don't deserve cake, you inferior piece of shit!” The guard says as R-2 falls face first to the cell floor. He catches himself, somersaults forward, then twists before coming up on his feet before hitting the cell wall. “Fuckin’ freaks!” The guard says with a sneer as he slides the barred door shut. “All of ya!” The guard leaves quickly after that.

  “That was a long mission, Ronnie…. Twenty-two hours, forty-six minutes, and thirteen seconds.” Comes a girl’s voice from down the hall. The white haired girl is reclining on her cot holding a shiny Rolex watch. “It's one of your quickest missions over all. I would've been much faster though.” She adds with a grin.

  “Of course you would've been faster, Paige. I don't know if you've noticed but that's kinda your thing.” Comes a rather effeminate boy’s voice whose cell is across from R-2 aka Ronnie. His long, blonde hair is pulled back into a lengthy braid and his golden eyes have cat-like pupils. The two share a look for a moment.

  “We are nothing to them.” Danny says and silence falls heavy down the hall. “They use us, they break us, they make us comply. When does it stop?” Danny continues heatedly. There is no reply to his statement. So he presses on. “We’ve gotta get outta here.” Danny whispers to his siblings then.

  "How?” Danielle says rationally from next to Danny’s cell. “It feels like everything we could do, Hydra already has a countermeasure for.”

  “Yeah, these damned collars prevent us from using our powers, for one.” Lizzy says from across the hall. “If this thing was shut off or removed… I could get us all out of here all by myself.” She then adds a bit haughtily.

  “Hydra would have something up their sleeve to stop you, Metalhead.” Danielle says a touch sternly to poke at Lizzy's ego bubble.

  "I'd still get us out.” Lizzy huffs out as she crosses her arms under her breasts.

  “If Weapon X could escape, then so can we.” Danny then says a touch heatedly… effectively ending the conversation. The other Howlett clones go quiet, knowing that if Danny is invoking Weapon X… then he is super serious and will not back down on this matter.  
______

 

_Elsewhere in the super secret Hydra base_ …

  “The Howlett clones are almost ready to take on the mission we've made them for.” Dr. Abraham Cornelius says as he flexes his new, automated prosthetic hand. He, along with Air Force General, Amber Hale, former World Council Seat, Gideon Malick, and Madame Hydra’s own personal assistant, Mayme are in the room.

  “Yes, but before we invade a private school and take down the Avengers… there is a troublesome rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. team running around out there making things harder for our organization." Madame Hydra says as she turns from the large ceiling-to-floor windows. A cold smile playing on her red lips. “That little nobody, Agent Coulson, has proven more meddlesome after his supposed death than he ever was before. I want him dead. Dead! Permanently this time!”

  "I'll handle Agent Coulson. You just focus on getting your special team of assassins ready to take the X-Men out of the equation.” Gideon Malick says as he stands and fixes his suit jacket. “That is, unless Barton Von Strucker beats you to the punch. Now, if you will excuse me… I've got work to do.” The old man says coldly with his gruff tone. Viper bristles but says/does nothing as Malick leaves. He has brought up a clear point of contention… Baron Von Strucker and Daniel Whitehall are the only two Hydra Heads not to show up to this meeting of the minds for the secret organization. It's clear they are going their own ways and Viper couldn’t care less.

  Whitehall thinks he is carrying on Red Skull’s mission by studying Inhumans and Strucker is trying to assemble an army of robot soldiers and recruit Mutants. If they had chosen to work with Viper and the other remaining Heads of Hydra, then perhaps they'd find success… but since the two men wish to go it alone, they will each fall alone thus proving they are weak.

  Viper has no use for weakness.

  "Before the end of this week, I want the Howlett clones ready for a full strike on Coulson’s little team.” Viper then says smooth and cold as her icy blue eyes glare hard at the closed door.

  "Are you sure, Madame Hydra? Former World Councilman, Malick said-” Mayme starts but is cut off by that poisonous gaze turning her way. “Alright, I'll have their training regiment increased and the tactical plans gone over.” The tanned skin woman says as she starts tapping away on her tablet.

 

When the meeting is over and everyone is off to implement the stages of the plan, Viper’s PA, Mayme, is walking down the halls of the secret base towards the Command Center.

  ' _They've moved up their timetable just like you said they would_.’ Mayme thinks hoping her telepathic contact is listening.

  ‘ _Yep… and that means you are going to have to work fast now to get those kids out of there_.’ Comes the feminine mental voice. ‘ _All of the Howletts are in their cells right now… you've got ten minutes until that changes._ ’

  ‘ _Have you seen the security around here? It’s insane_.’ Mayme says in her mind.

  ‘ _Go now. I'll talk you through the blindspots. Or do you not trust my power of foresight, Raven?_ ’ The woman's mental voice is urgent and somewhat amused.

  ‘ _Consider it done_.’ Mayme thinks then gets a determined look upon her young, lovely face. She makes her way to the detaining area and following her telepathic partner’s prompting, she accesses the base’s network on her tablet. With a few key strokes, the surveillance system goes down and the cell doors are unlocked. She then heads into the empty hallway.

  “Come on! All of you up! It's time to go.” She says as she strolls down opening a few doors as she goes. The Howlett clones leave their cells to see Madame Hydra's personal assistant, Mayme, is letting them all out.

  "Aren't you afraid we’ll overpower you?” Lizzy asks as she looks at the twenty-something, dark haired woman.

  "You won't if you all wanna get out of here.” She then tells them.

  “Why are you doing this?” Danny then asks and Mayme looks at him as she puts her hand on the door at the end of the hall. Her form shifts, shimmering away to reveal a blue skinned woman with yellow eyes and slicked back red hair. Her outfit is all white. The top is form-fitting with short sleeves and the bottom is elongated in the front and back giving the appearance of a skirt. She is wearing form-fitting pants that stop just above her blue knees. There are cut outs over her shoulders, her gloves are fingerless, and instead of shoes, she wears what looks like socks with the toes and heel cut out.

  “Because I am a mutant, like you.” Mystique says to the kids and they are all surprised. “It's going to get a little rocky from here on out.” She then adds and opens the door. Mystique hurries out and quickly dispatches two guards. She snatches up one of their smartphones and with the press of a button, quickly removes the collars. The Howletts are all immensely thankful for the new found freedom as they throw down the shackles Hydra put on them.

  “Before you go running off, you should know I have the means to get outta here without Hydra following. So stick with me a little longer and you'll get out.” Mystique then tells them. ‘ _Okay… this device better be where you say it is._ ’ She thinks to her telepathic partner.

  ' _It is. Remember… trust me, Raven._ ’ Mystique’s partner responds. One of the Howletts looks at the blue woman in white curiously.

  “Who are you talking too?” The girl with black and blonde hair asks.

  “A friend of mine who is a telepath.” Mystique answers looking down at the girl.

  ' _I am Vanessa. Please, trust me and Raven here and we'll get you all out.'_  The telepath replies to Emilia directly. The two toned hair girl responds with a nod to Mystique and an ‘ _Okay_ ’ to Vanessa.

  “Alright, we stick together, we get out together.” Danny says to the blue woman and then the group hurries through the winding corridors of the top secret Hydra base. The alarms start going off not long after they leave the detaining area. They encounter guards on the way to their salvation. Mystique expertly takes down two and is about to get the other eight… but Danny and Paige have dealt with them. Mystique looks at the teenaged boy with familiar metal claws curiously for a moment as he retracts those claws... then she urges the kids onward. Soon they encounter Hydra Death Squad members… who turn out to be killbots. Lizzy has fun handling them. The metal in their circuits is removed from the killbots and used like hail to pommel and penetrate the other bots. After a few more minutes of running and fighting, they are at a blast door that is open. Mystique gets all the Howlett kids inside then shuts that door and locks it.

  "Quickly! To the device! There!” She says hurriedly to the kids. She looks at the strange device and the wheels on the side that seem to serve as dials. ‘ _What the fuck? How does this thing work?_ ’ Mystique asks Vanessa.

  ' _The top dial is altitude... The second is latitude… and the third is longitude_.’ Vanessa relays to Mystique. She then tells the blue woman what coordinates to dial in first. The latitude and longitude match up with New York City.

  "Okay… first two.” Mystique says and has Ronnie and Damien put their hands on the device. They vanish in the blink of an eye a second later.

  "Ooo, me next!” Paige says excitedly and rushes forwards. She nudges the altitude dial a little but no one notices.

  "Hold on.” Mystique says and puts a hand up to settle the super speed child. “You two next.” She says to Danielle and Katrina. They step up and put their hands where needed… then they are gone in the blink of an eye. Mystique then notices the dials have shifted so she adjusts them. “Okay, you two are next.” She tells Jason and Paige.

  “Finally!” Paige says and moves like a blur to the handle. She grabs it before Jason and disappears before he can take hold of it himself. The dials move almost imperceptibly so.

  “She's always so impatient.” The blonde boy grouses then takes hold and vanishes as well. Mystique hears Vanessa tell her to change the dial coordinates, so she does.

  “Alright, you two now.” Mystique says to Emilia and Danny.

  "Go ahead, Emi. I'm right behind you.” Danny tells the girl with the two toned hair. She nods her head and grabs the device. She is gone in an instant. The killbots are banging harder on the blast door now… and it is starting to buckle.

  "They’ve got no metal… and I'm holding the door with everything I've got right now.” Lizzy says as she stands with her hands up, focusing hard on the metal blast door.

  “You're gonna grab that device next, Lizzy.” Danny says as his metal claws slide out.

  “Danny, don't.” Lizzy says but Mystique grabs her and pushes her to the device.

  "Go now. I've got him.” The blue woman says to the light green haired girl.

  “Okay.” Lizzy says after a moment then grabs the device.

  “It's your turn now, Danny boy.” Mystique says and grabs the kid. He protests as Mystique sets the coordinates on the dials and pushes him to the device. “Grab it! Now!” She tells him.

  "No.” He says as the blast door starts to buckle in more. It is perilously close to being opened.

  “You're just like Wolverine.” She says with a small frown and this stuns Danny for a moment. She forces his hand onto the device and then… he's not there anymore. Mystique quickly alters the coordinates then let's her hand hover over the handle.

  "Fuck Hydra.” Mystique says as the blast door flies open and the last thing the Hydra killbots and agents see, is her giving them the one-finger salute.


End file.
